


Sherlock Holmes, Petticoat Detective (from the blog of Dr. John H. Watson)

by verity



Category: Miss Madelyn Mack Detective - Hugh Cosgro Weir, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sherlock</i> takes place in an alternate timeline in which ACD's stories about Holmes were never published or never written. So what detective duo sprung up to make history in their place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes, Petticoat Detective (from the blog of Dr. John H. Watson)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [this post](http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/811986.html) over at **sherlockbbc** for the inspiration.
> 
> Yes, I know the Madelyn Mack stories were a contemporary genderswapped Sherlock Holmes pastiche and I don't care. :D

"Turn it off," Sherlock said just as my hand lifted from the knob.

Of course, I did no such thing. The new Madelyn Mack adaptation was airing tonight on BBC 3 and I was going to watch it come hell or high water. I'd grown up watching the movies with Harry and Mum had been mad for the original stories. Me, I'd been mad for Lauren Bacall. The woman's still quite a looker.

For a moment, I wished I were watching this with Harry, but well – that's how things go, I suppose. I resolved to call her later as I settled into my chair. A pint, a comfortable chair, and Madelyn Mack on the telly. That's what I call a fine evening.

Sherlock got up from the sofa, turned off the set, and flopped back down on his stomach listlessly, robe billowing behind him.

I sighed. "Sherlock, you do have a room, in case you've forgotten. Perhaps you even have your own telly, God knows what's in there."

He huffed indignantly, presumably in response to my idiocy. It's always _mine_.

"This new one's supposed to be quite good," I went on without much regard for his response. "That actress who played Uhura in the last _Star Trek_ movie's playing Madelyn. Surprises me, the stories were a bit racist."

I've never known a man (or a woman) so skilled at radiating utter contempt and complete disinterest while sulking on a sofa in their jammies as Sherlock. Probably a natural gift, studied and perfected in adolescence. That night, he was in fine form.

"And the little girl vampire from that movie, you know which one I mean – she's Nora."

This, at last, elicited a reaction. " _Boring_."

I opened my mouth to continue, but a glance at Sherlock (face turned away from me, burrowed in the crook of his arm) brought me to a stop. I thought about the age he'd been when the last adaptation came out (the one the Beeb did, where Madelyn was in London instead of New York) – "Wanted to be a consulting detective since you were young, have you?"

"Stop deducing," Sherlock muttered, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Didn't have to deduce much to put it together. Sherlock Holmes, Petticoat Detective – I know what schoolboys are like. I took a deep breath to collect myself. Then I turned the telly back on.

I could hear Sherlock rustling over on the sofa, but I kept my eyes on the screen. This new Madelyn's quite dashing in her white trench, so no ordeal there. It took a full minute for Sherlock to start complaining about the blood spatter at the crime scene.

That's a ringing endorsement if I ever heard one.

**Author's Note:**

> For more about Madelyn Mack, check out [this post](http://melannen.dreamwidth.org/76635.html) by melannen @ DW. You can read the stories in full over at [Google Books](http://books.google.com/books?id=saAcAAAAMAAJ&ots=EdMmChGz2O&dq=madelyn%20mack&pg=PP19#v=onepage&q&f=false).
> 
> My dream team, if you haven't deduced properly, is Zoe Saldana as Madelyn and Kirsten Dunst as Nora. Hollywood, take note!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Re-Read, Reviewed, Re-Imagined, Recommended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434355) by [Euphoric_Mandelbulb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoric_Mandelbulb/pseuds/Euphoric_Mandelbulb)




End file.
